1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle including an air cleaner arranged between a front wheel and a leg shield.
2. Description of Related Art
In straddle-type vehicles such as scooter-type and underbone-type motorcycles, a body cowl is often arranged forwardly of and extends downwardly of a steering head pipe. The body cowl is typically assembled to a leg shield arranged forwardly of a rider's legs. In such a vehicle, an air cleaner may be arranged between a front wheel and the leg shield (see, for example, JP-A-2006-62581, page 4, FIG. 2).
However, because the air cleaner is arranged between the front wheel and leg shield, there is room for improvement in adequately and smoothly sucking outside air into the air cleaner. An intake port of the air cleaner may be arranged toward the front of the vehicle and an air gap between a front fender and the leg shield may be enlarged in order to more adequately and smoothly suck air into the air cleaner. However, there is a problem in that foreign matter such as dust and water flung up by the front wheel are liable to be sucked into the air cleaner.